bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mael Radec
"Cold, disdainful, but capable of carrying a heart, Mael is everything that a good General should be" ''-Blankslate Mael Radec is an Arrancar and servant of Nikolai Dragovich, serving as his Chief of Defense. Being the more dutiful and serious of his allies, Mael is regarded as the most trusted of Nikolai's Generals, moreso than the actual second in command, Auron Giovanni, whom Mael has the utmost respect for. Appearance Mael takes the appearance of a fairly tall and average height young man with very pale skin and blood red eyes. His hair is red in it's front part, but jet black anywhere else. He carries a rather gothic style to himself, having a black upper lip along with black eyelashes, as well as two black lines running down his eyes and on down to his neck. His hollow mask fragment is the tooth like necklace around his neck that hangs on down to his chest. His uaual attire is that of the typical Arrancar outfit, however it has several grey fur parts to it's wrists, arms, neck, and waist. Unlike most Arrancar however, he wears a pair of black boots in contrast to that of the typical white sandals and black socks. Personality Mael is typically seen as cool, calm, collected and very patient when dealing with others. Very rarely will one see him show an emotion such as rage, anger, frustration or annoyance. Generally in the presence of those he knows, he is untalkative and very straight to the point, as well as serious, always taking his duty and loyalty to Nikolai very diligently and without hesitation. He is capable of putting up with the actions of his comrades, serious or jocular, but will calmly let them know when they are overstepping their bounds. Although he is seen as being rather cold and unemotional, Mael can be seen smiling in happiness or other good emotions, though they are still done in a relaxed manner. Despite their different attitudes and methods, he appears to be best friends with Jigoku Maeburedesu, as the two of them are usually seen doing missions and assignments together. He looks down upon his opponent's most of the time, usually goading them to go to their maximum potential so that he can show them how fruitless their efforts are to defeat him. History Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''Being one of the Generals of Nikolai's army, Mael carries a great deal of Spiritual energy, capable of contending with the likes of Ulquiorra Schiffer or even Tier Harribel. It is blood red in coloration, and when exterted it gives off a dreadful and fear driven feeling to those within it's vicinity. '''Expert Swordsmanship Prowess: '''Mael is also very potent in sword fighting, often acting as the primary sword instructor in Nikolai's military. He usually fights with one hand, while leaving his left hand behind him to use in suprise attacks such as punches, Ceros, and Balas, and his preferred style of fighting is usually defensive, letting his foe strike first and thus leave their methods of fighting open for Mael to study and counter. '''Expert Hand to Hand Specialist: '''He is also very capable in terms of fighting simply with his fists, which he often prefers to do so against foes he deems unworthy of any of his actual power, or someone who can't push him far enough to draw his blade. He usually remains defensive, like with his swordstyle, and strikes with his palms, often putting Spiritual energy into said strikes to fling his opponents away from him. '''Genius Intellect: '''Mael's primary duty within Nikolai's army is to calculate and plan out the primary operations of all the viceroy's forces. This is due to him having an almost prodigy esque intellect, allowing him to easily decipher and analyze the most cryptic and intriquite attacks or puzzles with very minimal difficulty. '''Cero: '''Like all other Arrancar's, Mael is capable of firing a potent white and red Cero from his fingertips. The Cero is rather narrow and thin, but this is because, unlike his partner, Mael prefers to keep his attack condensed into a smaller gait and release all of it's power upon impact. One of his Cero's is capable of leveling at least three buildings in a row. Zanpakuto '''Macardo Rojo: '(Spanish: "Red Marker"): The weapon takes the appearance of a fairly straigh katana with a oval shaped, silver guard and a blood red handle. His Zanpakuto is fairly unremarkable in terms of initial appearance, and he keeps it sheathed on his left hip. *'Resurrección': Macardo Rojo's release is triggered by the command '''"Bleed through." '''Before saying the command, Mael holds his weapon up into the sky, and when the command escapes his mouth, the weapon bursts into a cloud of red mist that surrounds Mael's form and swirls around like a small twister. When it clears, it fades to the ground and transforms into a puddle of blood just around Mael's feet. Mael's form is now that of a much more demonic version of his previous self. His body is covered in a black armor like material that branches off into red fur when it ends at certain points of his form. His hair becomes longer and more black in shade, with only a few strands being red in the front and his eyes are now red with yellow iris. The most unique feature is his chest piece. On his chest and around his upper back is a set of demonic teeth that makes him appear as if he is from a child's nightmare. This mouth serves the purpose of letting loose Mael's strongest attack when ready. His back also sprouts two Spiritual energy wings that grant him the ability to fly, and his Spiritual Pressure becomes red and black upon taking this form. Trivia *He is named after the video game character "Mael Radec," the primary antagonist of Killzone 2, whom this character is similar too in several ways, as well as the author's favorite video game antagonist. *His theme is "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson. *Credit for all pictures goes to Arrancar Fighter at Deviantart. Category:Arrancar